


Dust and Gold

by sunflowershipping



Series: I didn't sign up for this baggage of angst and suffering! [18]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambrosia, Ancient Greece, Angst, Crying, I feel like apollo would call hyacinthus a bunch of endearing names like darling, Original Character(s), Other, ambrogio - Freeform, apollo tries to comfort hyacinthus after his dream about jace, hyacinthus has a dream about jace, jace - Freeform, lots of crying on hyacinthus's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 15:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16244183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowershipping/pseuds/sunflowershipping
Summary: “D-Dust and gold..” He sobbed out as he felt Apollo hold him close, his whole body shaking with grief.A week after Jace's death, Hyacinthus has a dream about his son and doesn't want to let him go.





	Dust and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my Ocs Jace, Ambrogio, and Ambrosia. hope you enjoy.

Hyacinthus watched as the bright fire from his fireplace lit up his room and felt the nightly cold breeze from the open balcony as he exited his bathing chamber that was connected to his room. Feeling the heat and warmth of the fire and tightening the towel around his waist, Hyacinthus walks across the room to his bed. Taking off the towel from his waist, he puts on a clean chiton and leaves the wet towel hanging over one of the chairs by his bedside to dry overnight.

  
  
As he leaves the towel hanging over the chair, he hears a knock on the door to his chambers. 

  
“Come in.” He said, voice sounding like broken glass.

  
  
Hearing the door open, Hyacinthus turns around to see a woman around her early 30s. The woman was wearing a chiton that went down to her ankles and her blond hair was a bit of a mess. He notices some tear streaks on her pale cheeks and how her emerald green eyes were bloodshot from crying over the recent events that transpired a week ago.

  
  
“Is there something wrong, Ambrosia?” He asked, voicing his concern for her.

  
  
Shaking her head, Hyacinthus watched as she walks over to him and embraces him in a hug. Not wanting to have her think that he was rejecting her embrace, he hugged her back.

  
  
Pulling away from Ambrosia, Hyacinthus hears little footsteps stop at his door and looks past his friend.

  
  
In the doorway, a young 6-year-old Ambrogio was waiting for his mother as he was occupied his time with his dagger that was strapped to his waist. Noticing that Ambrogio was looking back at him, Hyacinthus gives him a soft smile as Ambrogio just awkwardly nod his head.

 

 

“Are you doing fine, Ambrogio? I hope that you aren’t causing your mother much trouble.” said Hyacinthus, trying to make conversation with the young boy.

 

“I’m doing fine. Well, as fine as I can be from the events of a week ago.” said Ambrogio

 

Hyacinthus notices how he was avoiding eye contact with him as though Ambrogio was scared of him finding out that he was crying from the events that happened, but there was a little voice in the back of his head saying that Ambrogio was avoiding eye contact with him for a reason that was connected to the events that happened a week ago, but decided to brush it aside.

  
  
“Mommy, are we going to go home now?” Yawned Ambrogio, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

  
  
“Yes. I hope that you have a good nights rest Prince Hyacinthus.” Said Ambrosia, with a watery smile.

  
  
Stepping back a bit, Hyacinthus quickly collects himself and smiles back at as he watches both Ambrosia and her son leave his room.

  
  
  
Hearing the door close, Hyacinthus lets out a shaky sigh as he hears the footsteps leave the hall. Once the sound of footsteps disappears, he notices how his whole body was shaking.

  
  
‘Did she notice how I wasn’t myself this past week?’ Hugging himself, Hyacinthus lets out a shaky sob, like he was on the verge of tears.

  
  
“Of course she would notice. I haven’t been myself since then. Waking up with tears in my eyes, hardly eating, and barely leaving _that_ room when I’m not occupied for the rest of the day.” Whispering to himself, Hyacinthus pulls his arms away from his body as it stops shaking.

  
  
  
Lifting his left hand up to his face, he flexes his fingers to get the nerves out of his system. Once that was done, He walks over to his bed and climbs into the soft bedding.

  
  
As he finally gets into a comfortable sleeping position, Hyacinthus turns his head to the side and looks at the small seashells that were resting on the nightstand. The seashells were quite small and were in different colors.

  
  
‘Good night.’ He thought, allowing sleep to take him.   
  


 

                                                                                        ----------------------------------------------

 

  
“ _Papa..” Whispered a small voice._

  
_  
Opening his eyes, Hyacinthus looks in front of him and sees a young boy wearing a chiton, about the age of 6 with bronze colored skin and purple eyes like his own and blond shoulder-length hair with purple tips standing at the edge of his bed._

  
_  
Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Hyacinthus lifts himself up from his bed and sits at the edge of the bed as he hears the young boy let out a small yelp from the thunder coming from outside._

  
_  
“What is it, Jace? Is something wrong?” He yawned as he looks at Jace._

  
_  
“The thunder...I don’t like the noise that the thunder is making. Can I stay with you, papa?” Asked Jace, his voice being drowned out from the noise happening outside._

  
_  
“Sure.” Said Hyacinthus, patting his lap allowing Jace to rest his head on it._

  
_  
Climbing onto the bed, Jace lays on his side and rests his head on Hyacinthus’ lap._

  
_  
Taking one of his hands, Hyacinthus runs his hand through Jace’s hair as he hears Jace make a little humming sound from having his hair played with._

  
_  
“Papa?” Asked Jace, voice a bit louder._

  
_  
“Hmm?” Said Hyacinthus softly, “what is it?”_

  
_  
Hearing Jace’s soft breathing, he notices how the thunder from outside is not coming to his ears, like the noise from the outside is being blocked out and nonexistent, leaving only him and Jace alone in their thoughts._

  
_  
Feeling his hand start to shake as he runs it through Jace’s hair and how his throat was starting to tighten, Hyacinthus lets out a shaky sob as he uses his free hand to cover his mouth to stop the noise from coming out of his lips._

  
  
  
_‘I-I mustn’t cry.’ He thought as he blinks his eyes at feeling them start to sting from the tears threatening to fall._   


  
_Feeling Jace lift his head from his lap, Hyacinthus opens his eyes as he watches as Jace climbs off of his bed and stands in front of him._   


_  
_ _“Why are you crying, Papa?” Asked Jace_

 

 _  
_ _‘B-because you’re-‘ He thought, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks as he couldn’t say the word that he wanted to say._

  
_  
_ “Papa-“ says Jace, before Hyacinthus grabs him letting out a pathetic sob in the process as he holds his son close to him.

  
  
_“I’m sorry Jace. I-I miss you so much. Daddy misses you. Your best friend Ambrogio and his mother miss you so much.” He sobbed out as he held Jace close to him._   
  
_  
As he held his son close to him, Hyacinthus felt Jace pull away from him. Looking in front of him, Hyacinthus watched as Jace fell to the ground like a doll and lay on his side with lifeless eyes staring back at him._

  
  
_Letting out a scream, Hyacinthus pulls his knees up to his chest and curls himself up into a ball as he looks back at Jace’s limp body and cries._   
  


 

_\----------------------------------------------_

 

  
Opening his eyes, Hyacinthus hears birds singing their songs from his open balcony. Feeling tears roll down his cheeks, he wipes them away with his arm as he lifts himself up from his bed.

  
  
“I see that you’ve been crying again, Hyacinthus.” Said a soft voice to his right.

  
  
Looking to his right, Hyacinthus saw the sun god Apollo sitting on the edge of his bed. Apollo had his golden hair down and was wearing a golden toga and was looking at him with his blue eyes with sadness and empathy.

  
  
“Yes. I didn’t have the best of sleep last night. But I’m fine, Apollo. No need to worry about it.” He said with a little smile on his lips as to not make Apollo worry.

  
  
“I know that you’re lying, my darling. It’s best to not hold everything close to your heart. It’s sometimes best to let what you’re holding close to your heart out and let those feelings out.” Said Apollo, pulling Hyacinthus to his chest and holding him close.

  
  
Gripping his hands on Apollo’s toga and balling his hands into fists secure his hold on the toga, Hyacinthus let out a shaky sob, allowing his body to let out the feelings that he held in the night before.

  
  
“D-Dust and gold..” He sobbed out as he felt Apollo hold him close, his whole body shaking with grief.

  
  
“What?” Whispered Apollo, running his hand through Hyacinthus’ soft black curls.

  
  
“He turns into dust and gold. Jace...” he whispered into Apollo’s toga.

  
  
“What about him?” Hummed Apollo.

  
  
“H-He...Jace would turn into dust and gold. last night...the last thing that I remember was Jace staring back at me with those lifeless eyes of his. couldn’t do anything. I-I couldn’t do anything to save him.” Murmured Hyacinthus as he could only speak in broken sentences.

  
  
Clenching his fists in Apollo’s toga, Hyacinthus allowed himself to let out all of the pain and sadness that he’s been holding in for a week and just let it boil over. 


End file.
